


un regalo especial

by JunaIzumi



Series: Ecos de amor [22]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Maids, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Spencer quiere cumplir la fantasia de su alpha





	un regalo especial

Spencer y Jennifer fueron a un centro comercial para comprar regalos para el equipo y comer mientras los niños jugaban en los juegos, despues fueron a caminar por las tiendas y a Spencer le llamo una la atención, era un sex shop y su rostro se enrojecio, a pesar de que el y Luke experimentaban para cambiar la rutina le daba pena admitirlo, un traje le llamo la atecion

\- si quieres entra me quedare con los niños-dijo JJ viedo que los pequeños y Henry habían entrado a ver legos 

-gracias- Spencer sonrojado entro y le pidió a la encargada el traje de maid y entro a probárselo por su delgada cintura entro a pesar de haber tenido hace 2 años a su tercer hijo, el vestido quedaba corto hasta arriba de las rodillas y un delantal blanco lo cubria, además estaba escotado del pecho por si una mujer lo usaba.

-creo que le gustara-dijo Spencer mirándose en el espejo, lo compro y alcanzo a JJ y a sus hijos  
Llego San Valentin, el viernes, el equipo no tuvo casos y se dedicaron al papeleo, Spencer desde temprano preparo una cena y sus hijos se fueron con la madre de Luke estaban emocionados.   
Cuando se acercaba la hora de la salida, JJ le mando un mensaje a Spencer que Luke iba para la casa y fue a bañarse y cambiarse despues de dejar la cena lista   
Luke llego a casa y encontro todo extrañamente silencioso, no estaban sus hijos que normalmente lo recibían corriendo

\- ¿Spence?-pregunto Luke dejando la mochila en el suelo

\- ¡voy no entres!_grito Spencer y a Luke le entro ,as curiosidad, termino por arreglarse el largo cabello y salio a recibir a su alpha, la entrepierna de Luke reacciono inmediatamente al verlo

\- Spence. -gimio Luke

-¿¿te gusta?-pregunto el omega mientras daba una vuelta y meneaba la cadera provocnadolo mas

-te vez genial-dijo Luke viendo el vestido jamas pensó que iba a aceptar usarlo y Spencer se acerco y beso a su esposo en los labios, Luke lo pego mas a su cuerpo y lo sujeto de la delgada figura, bajo sus labios al cuello donde estaba la glandula, sabia que era su lugar sensible y el menor gimio

\- vamos a cenar, porque si continuamos…-dijo Spencer exitado ya 

\- no, tengo hambre de ti. -dijo Luke con la voz ronca de la exitacion y lo acostó en el sillón empezando a acariciar sus piernas mientras volvían a besarse, del bolsillo del pantalón saco sus esposas y sujeto sus muñecas con ellas sin lastimarlo y continuo con las caricias, levanto la falda sin quitarla y empezó a masturbar su miembro hasta que se vino en su mano sacándole suspiros de placer al omega, despues con sus dedos lo preparo y cuando termino se quito la ropa delante de la mirada atenta de su esposo que lo miraba con deseo. 

-alpha, -gimio Spencer deseo 

-hn Spencer.- gimio Luke empezando a meter poco a poco su miembro y Spencer se moria por tocarlo no le gustaba cuando Luke lo amarraba pero tenia que obedecerlo. 

Cuando Luke entro completamente empezó a embestirlo lento, despues cambio a rápido sin ser agresivo y ambos estaban disfrutando, en la sala solo se escuchaban gemidos de placer y fue una buena idea que estuvieran sus hijos con su madre, Luke sentía que ya iba a correrse, paro sus movimientos y cambio la posision con Spencer a 4 patas y continuo penetrándolo mas hasta que los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Spencer sentía que el nudo se inflaba en su interior juntándolos por mas tiempo.

-Luke-gimio Spencer

-sabes como funciona cariño-dijo Luke y se quedaron juntos unos minutos mas hasta que se desinflo, Luke se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba dormido, lo desato y preparo la tina, era tan delgado que podia cargarlo con facilidad. Le quito el vestido y se metio a la tina con el, con el agua caliente empezó a reaccionar 

-¿amor?-pregunto Spencer

-todo esta bien, descansa-dijo Luke y Spencer se dejó consentir después de bañarse, se secaron y fueron a la cama

-te amo.- murmuro un somnoliento Spencer

-yo también te amo mi dulce omega.-dijo Luke y ambos se durmieron

FIN… ¡no esperen!..

8 meses despues

El matrimonio Alvez-Reid estaba en el hospital, Spencer daba a luz a su cuarto fue un parto difícil para la familia, afuera del quirófano estaban David Rossi y la madre de Luke por si algo llegaban a necesitar, los niños estaban en con sus padrinos es decir con Will y JJ. 

-¡juro que te matare!-grito Spencer ya llevaban desde la noche pasada en el hospital 

-yo recomendaría una operación.-dijo la ginecóloga que estaba a cargo del parto y que ya conocía a la familia Alvez, Luke pensaba decir algo pero al ver el rostro enojado de su esposo cambio de opinión, despues de unas horas mas, Spencer tenia en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo.   
Ahora si fin.


End file.
